Querido diario
by DeltA Connor
Summary: Luego de la titanica batalla con la halcon Rebeca, la familia regresa a su hogar en el amazonas, donde nuevas aventuras esperan a los hijos de Blu y Perla, especialmente a sus hijas Bia y Carla quienes recibiran la ayuda de una muy cercana pero desconocida ave...
1. Querido Diario

**Querido Diario**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridos lectores! primero que nada, este es el primer fanfic que escribo junto con una potencial autora por lo que tendra contenido tanto mio como de ella, al final de esta historia la dare a conocer, por ahora les invito a leer este nuevo fanfic :) tambien les invito a escuchar las canciones que estan en los links para que asi tengan una mejor experiencia a la hora de leer, espero que les guste nuestro trabajo<strong>

* * *

><p>watch?v=faNL5Xfu58Q<p>

2 meses han pasado desde que Bia, Connor y sus hermanos lucharon contra Rebeca quien finalmente fue derrotada para siempre, luego de esa terrible situación, Connor, Glenn, Falconer y Skyla junto con sus nuevos dos aprendices decidieron regresar a su hogar en las montañas, luego de una dura despedida Blu, Perla y los demás regresaron a su hogar en el amazonas. Ya en casa Bia esperaría el regreso de su amado, nuevas aventuras les sucederían a ella y sus hermanos, especialmente para la linda Carla quien recibiría los consejos de una muy cercana pero desconocida entidad…

-"tranquila, no te aflijas más" – dijo Carla con su ala derecha abrazando a Bia quien lloraba por no tener a Connor a su lado – "o es por lo que te dijo esa arpía? No le hagas caso, no tienes por qué creerle"

-"no me importa lo que haya vivido el, me lo oculto y duele pero no tenía por qué irse…" – dijo Bia entre lagrimas

-"ya tranquila, él dijo que volverá" – dijo Carla mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo para animar a Bia, más atrás estaban Tiago, Ian y Natalie

-"oye y si la llevamos al refugio de su novio? Quizá la haga sentir mejor" – dijo Tiago quien estaba sujetado de la nuca por la linda Natalie

-"eso empeoraría las cosas!" – dijo Natalie apretando el cuello de Tiago

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh suéltame por favor…." – Tiago se quejaba no por el dolor, sino porque Natalie no lo dejaba libre

-"no espera, puede funcionar, iré por ella" – dijo Carla – "oye Bia, vamos a dar una vuelta

-"a dónde…?" – pregunto Bia secando sus lágrimas con su ala

-"por ahí, tu ven conmigo" – dijo Carla

-"no se…" – dijo Bia con voz depresiva

-"anímate, será divertido!" – Carla jalo a Bia de su ala

-"está bien…" – pero Bia no estaba del todo convencida

Carla hizo señas a los demás que se adelantaran y luego ella salió junto con Bia

-"veras que este paseo te animara" – dijo Carla

-"nada podría animarme ahora…" – dijo Bia aún muy decaída

-"no estés tan segura, ya verás que te animaras" – dijo Carla

Carla llevo a Bia por un camino más largo, donde ella trataba de animarla y distraerla un poco, pasados unos minutos llegaron al refugio de Connor

-"muy bien, ya llegamos, tapate los ojos" – dijo Carla pero Bia la miro con una cara muy deprimida – "vamos, estoy segura que te encantara venir aquí"

-"está bien…" – Bia corto una hoja y la doblo a modo de venda y se la puso en los ojos

-"sigue mi voz" – Carla volo hacia el refugio de Connor y Bia escuchando las palabras de su hermana también la siguió

-"ya llegamos?" – pregunto Bia

-"ya casi, frente a ti esta una rama, aterriza en ella" – dijo Carla

-"lo intentare" – Bia aterrizo sin problemas en la rama a pesar de estar vendada

-"muy bien, camina sobre la rama hasta mi" – dijo Carla

-"ok" – Bia camino despacio sobre la rama poniendo las alas al frente para no chocar con nada, hasta que llego a la entrada del refugio

-"puedes quitarte la venda Bia" – Carla puso una cara de emoción, imaginando lo animada que estaría Bia al ver donde estaban, mientras tanto los demás estaban dentro esperando darle una sorpresa

-"ok, me quitare esto…" – Bia corto la hoja y se destapo sus ojos que al ver ese lugar, rápidamente se llenaron de lagrimas

-"Bia…?" – pregunto Carla sintiéndose culpable

-"…" – Bia comenzó a llorar mucho y rápidamente se fue volando

-"Bia espera!" – grito Carla

-"déjame en paz!" – grito Bia y continuo volando

-"Bia…" – Carla suspiro y entro al refugio – "mi idea fallo chicos…"

-"todo fue culpa de Tiago!" – dijo Natalie

-"mi culpa?" – dijo Tiago

-"si tuya!" – Natalie se disponía a estrangular a Tiago

-"no no, fue mía… no pensé que este lugar entristecería más a mi hermana" – dijo Carla bajando la cabeza, de repente vio algo que llamo su atención

-"si pero también fue mi culpa…" – dijo Tiago

-"finalmente lo aceptas" – dijo Natalie

-"basta! Váyanse a una cueva si?" – dijo Ian

-"que será esto?" – Carla se acercó a un montón de hojas y ramas donde estaba aplastado un pequeño cuaderno – "es como en lo que escribe Julio"

-"que es eso?" – pregunto Tiago

-"un cuaderno pero… tiene algo extraño" – Carla observo que tenía una cerradura y una llave incrustada – "me pregunto si…"

Carla giro la llave y se escuchó un pequeño click que abrió la cerradura

-"ohhh…" – Carla abrió el cuaderno que en realidad era un diario – "que-ri-do… di-diario… querido diario? No creí que Connor tuviera uno"

-"un diario?" – pregunto Natalie

-"es para escribir libremente cosas personales e íntimas en él, sin temor a ser juzgados" – dijo Carla mientras ojeaba el diario de Connor – "pe..pero esta en blanco, quizá el jamás lo uso"

-"bueno debemos ir a comer algo no creen?" – dijo Ian

-"es verdad, el viaje fue muy largo y salimos sin desayunar nada" – dijo Natalie tocando su vientre

-"seguro que hay mucho que comer aquí" – dijo Ian

-"en efecto, si me permiten los llevare dama y caballero" – dijo Tiago con voz elegante

-"cállese!" – Natalie le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca

-"jejeje" – Ian solo se rio

-"bueno vamos a ver que encontramos" – dijo Tiago mientras Ian y Natalie salían del refugio él se quedó en la entrada – "no vienes?"

-"ehh si…" – Carla contemplaba el diario de Connor

-"no te preocupes por Bia, ella estará bien" – dijo Tiago – "ahora, si es por ese diario yo diría que te lo quedes, si Connor no lo uso no lo usara jamás"

-"tú crees…?" – dijo Carla – "tengo mucho que escribir aquí, me expresare libremente y…"

Carla volteo a ver a donde estaba Tiago pero se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola

-"ahhhhhh! Eres un tonto Tiago!" – Carla salió con el diario en sus garras

Ella y los chicos se divirtieron en las cascadas durante todo el día, Carla sentía un remordimiento por no haber buscado a Bia, seguro que ahí se podría animar

* * *

><p>Sin darse cuenta la noche casi llegaba y todos ya estaban muy cansados<p>

-"oigan creo que deberíamos volver a casa, ya está anocheciendo" – dijo Carla

-"está bien, pero podemos venir mañana de nuevo?" – pregunto Tiago

-"no tienes remedio" – Natalie se puso un ala en la cara

-"vendremos pero con Bia, seguro que aquí se animara" – Carla salió volando y los demás la siguieron

Después de unos minutos llegaron al santuario, su abuelo Eduardo les había dado un nido grande a cada uno de sus nietos donde cabían mas de 5 guacamayos (la herencia del abuelo xD) así que no había problemas para dar alojamiento a Ian y Natalie

-"que duerman bien" – dijo Perla a sus hijos mientras los abrazaba – "no te preocupes Bia, todo estará bien"

-"si…" – Bia se desprendió y se fue volando a la parte alta de su nido

-"(Bia…)" – Carla volteo a verla con preocupación

-"déjala a solas, lo necesita" – dijo Perla – "ahora vayan a dormir, hasta mañana"

Perla se fue a dormir junto con Blu, ya que le había prometido una "noche relajante" cuando toda la crisis en Rio terminara

Esa noche, Carla decidió estrenar su diario, pero no tenía con que escribir así que busco en su nido y casualmente encontró algo de lodo y unas varitas, los cuales uso como pluma y tinta, mientras Bia contemplaba las estrellas y la luna llena, Carla se expresaba en ese cuaderno…

* * *

><p>"<em>Querido diario… no sé si deba llamarte así, hoy no supe nada de mi hermana después que escapo volando al ver el refugio de su novio, me preocupo mucho por ella, quisiera hacer algo para animarla y llenar ese vacío en su corazón, pero no sé cómo… ojala Connor volviera, por otro lado, mañana pienso contarle a mi Abu sobre mi novio Celtic, le propondré que nuestras tribus se unan en una sola, pero estoy muy nerviosa de como pueda el reaccionar…"<em>


	2. Te encontramos

**Capítulo 2: Te ****encontramos**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola amigos, lectores y demas buenas personas :) disculpen por no haber actualizado, han pasado tantas cosas que apenas y me alcanzó el tiempo para actualizar, sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el cap 2, que lo disfruten y escuchen la cancion :)<strong>

* * *

><p>watch?v=faNL5Xfu58Q<p>

"_Querido diario… no sé si deba llamarte así, hoy no supe nada de mi hermana después que escapo volando al ver el refugio de su novio, me preocupo mucho por ella, quisiera hacer algo para animarla y llenar ese vacío en su corazón, pero no sé cómo… ojala Connor volviera, por otro lado, mañana pienso contarle a mi Abu sobre mi novio Celtic, le propondré que nuestras tribus se unan en una sola, pero estoy muy nerviosa de como pueda el reaccionar…"_

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día en el amazonas, Carla se había despertado temprano y muy alegre por su nuevo diario, salió de su nido junto con él a buscar algo de comer para el desayuno<p>

-"unos arándanos estarán bien" – dijo Carla mientras se dirigía a uno de los tantos arbustos que rodeaban el santuario – "pero no creo llenarme con tan poco…"

Así que Carla se dirigió selva adentro a buscar algo más de comer

No tardó mucho en encontrar un árbol de mangos y un árbol de peras

-"creo que con esto será suficiente" – Carla se acercó a cada uno de los árboles y recolecto algunos de estos frutos mientras se saboreaba – "desayuno servido"

Carla se sentó en una de las ramas del árbol de mangos, puso "su" diario junto a ella y comenzó a desayunar alegremente

-"oh…" – exclamo con decepción – "olvide traer algo para escribir, ahhh buscare algo para escribir"

Carla bajo a buscar unas varitas y algo de lodo para escribir en su diario

-"mmmmm… con esto será suficiente" – Carla junto muchas ramitas y embarro una hoja con lodo – "ahora sí, a seguir comiendo"

Cuando estuvo lista subió a su rama donde estaba comiendo, pero para su sorpresa…

-"ehh? Dónde está mi comida?" – Carla coloco sus 'útiles' por ahí – "donde esta? Se me debieron caer…"

Bajó a buscar su fruta pero no encontró nada en el suelo

-"rayos… y tan sabrosa que se veía mi comida" – dijo Carla algo decepcionada, volvió a subir y se llevó otra sorpresa – "pero que… y mis ramitas? Y mi diario?"

Carla se alarmo y se elevó por encima de los árboles para ver si encontraba al ladrón

-"ayyyy noooo! 'Mi' diario!" – como Carla aun no había desayunado volvió al árbol a cortar más fruta pero se llevó otra sorpresa – "ehh… y esto que es?"

Carla recogió lo que parecía ser una pluma de color negro, pero era un color tan intenso que parecía haber sido incinerada, era una pluma muy sólida pero suave

-"no lo sé pero… es linda, la conservare" – Carla incrusto esa pluma en su pecho – "aunque debe ser del ladrón, bah igual es linda, pero necesito encontrar 'mi' diario y mis cosas, ayyyy no… se suponía que sería un buen día"

Carla se quedó comiendo y pensando un rato

* * *

><p>Pasada una hora, toda la tribu de había levantado ya, Blu y Perla habían ido con Eduardo a relajarse un rato mientras que Roberto se había quedado a vigilar, Bia, Tiago, Ian y Natalie también habían despertado<p>

-"buenos días!" – grito Tiago armando un gran escandalo

-"shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Natalie amordazo a Tiago con sus alas – "perturbas la paz, mejor cierra el pico"

-"MMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMM!" – Tiago trataba de liberarse

-"ya empezaron tan temprano?" – dijo Ian

-"es que el es un loco…" – Natalie soltó a Tiago

-"no vuelvas a hacer eso" – dijo Tiago mientras sobaba su pico

De repente salió Bia de su nido pero aun con una cara triste

-"buenos días hermana" – dijo Tiago

-"que tienen de buenos…?" – Bia se dio la vuelta y se fue volando

-"debemos animarla no creen?" – dijo Natalie

-"estoy de acuerdo" – dijo Tiago mientras se ponía a pensar

-"la idea que tuvo tu hermana de llevarla a ese lugar no funciono, debemos pensar en algo más" – Ian se puso a pensar

-"piensen en algo bueno" – dijo Natalie

-"YA SE!" – grito Tiago pero fue amordazado por Natalie nuevamente

-"que no tenga que ver con destruir cosas" – Natalie tenía bien sujeto a Tiago

-"MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM!" – Tiago trataba de liberarse

-"mmmmmm… lucha todo lo que quieras, soy más fuerte que tu" – dijo Natalie mientras pensaba

-"oigan, y si la llevamos a conocer a otros chicos?" – dijo Ian

-"no es mala idea" – Natalie libero a Tiago

-"pero no creo que ella quiera conocer a alguien más" – dijo Tiago mientras volvía a sobar su pico

-"preguntémosle a tu otra hermana entonces" – dijo Natalie

-"creo que salió muy temprano, está muy contenta por su nuevo librito" – así se refería Tiago al diario 'de' Carla

En ese momento casi como si hubieran invocado a Carla, llego rápidamente

-"oigan miren lo que encontré" – Carla llego algo agitada por haber volado tan rápido

-"que es?" – pregunto Tiago

-"parece una pluma" – Carla les mostro la pluma negra que había encontrado en lugar de su diario

-"no lo parece, es una pluma!" – dijo Natalie

-"ay si ya hablo la inteligente del grupo" – dijo Tiago en tono burlón

-"mmmmm… y donde la encontraste?" – pregunto Natalie mientras estrangulaba a Tiago

-"lo vas a matar! jajaja" – dijo Ian mientras se burlaba de Tiago

-"ojala tengas voz de profeta" – dijo Natalie de forma sarcástica

-"bueno, encontré esto en donde había puesto mi diario… alguien me lo robo y creo que esta pluma pertenece al ladrón" – Carla volvió a incrustar la pluma en su pecho

-"como que te lo robaron?" – Natalie soltó a Tiago

-"es que estaba comiendo pero quería escribir en mi diario, baje al suelo por algo para escribir y cuando subí mi comida ya no estaba… baje de nuevo a ver si se me había caído y cuando volví a subir mi diario tampoco estaba!" – Carla se puso a pensar

-"y encontraste esa pluma" – dijo Ian

-"sip, pero no se a quien le pertenece, pensé preguntarle a Bia ya que ella sabría identificar la especie que tiene estas plumas" – Carla volvió a sujetar la pluma con su ala – "esta Bia en su nido?"

-"no, no está, salió hace poco igual de triste que siempre y se fue en dirección a las cascadas" – dijo Tiago

-"pobre Bia…" – Carla se lamento

-"pensábamos hacer otro intento por animarla" – Natalie se acercó a Carla

-"si, Ian sugirió que la lleváramos a conocer nuevos chicos, Natalie estuvo de acuerdo pero creo que solo acepto para aprovechar la oportu…" – Tiago fue interrumpido por una patada de parte de Natalie – "ay…"

-"auch… jajaja" – a Carla le parecía graciosa la forma en que Natalie controlaba a Tiago

-"como dijo tu hermano, pensábamos llevarla a conocer a más chicos, tal vez así olvide al otro patán" – dijo Natalie refiriéndose a Connor

-"no es mala idea pero…" – Carla se quedó en silencio

-"pero?" – pregunto Natalie

-"a ella no le gusta nadie de la tribu, ni siquiera se había interesado en buscar pareja" – dijo Carla

-"mmmmmm entonces no podremos hacer eso por ella…" – dijo Natalie algo decepcionada

-"pero podríamos salir con los rojos de Celtic y Alen, ahora que nos llevamos bien seguro que podrán animarla…" – Tiago volteo a ver a Natalie quien ya lo estaba mirando con desprecio – "no no no no perdón perdón perdón! Es mala idea lo se…"

-"no, de hecho es una buena idea Tiago" – Carla se alegro

-"te salvaste azulejo" – le susurro Natalie a Tiago

-"de nuevo… ya váyanse a una cueva" – dijo Ian insinuando algo entre Natalie y Tiago

-"oigan pero antes quiero ir con mi Abu, a lo mejor él sabe a quién le pertenece esta pluma" – Carla salió volando a buscar a Eduardo y los demás la siguieron

* * *

><p>Los cuatro volaron hacia el nido de Eduardo, pero cuando llegaron no lo encontraron, después fueron a ver a Roberto quien estaba en su turno de vigilancia<p>

-"oye tío, tío!" – grito Carla

-"hola Carla, buenos días, que necesitas?" – Roberto estaba posado en un árbol que le proporcionaba una buena vista del santuario y algunos alrededores

-"no sabes dónde está mi Abu?" – pregunto Carla

-"me parece que salió esta mañana con tus padres, no tengo idea a donde fueron pero seguro que no tardan en volver" – dijo Roberto

-"ya veo, es que quería ver si me podía decir algo sobre esto que encontré" – Carla le mostro la pluma a Roberto

-"mmmm" – Roberto la examino – "se me hace muy conocida, he visto estas plumas hace mucho tiempo, pero no logro recordar, me produce cierta nostalgia"

-"nostalgia?" – pregunto Carla

-"si, pero mejor pregúntale a Eduardo cuando regrese, el debe saber algo, ahora continuare con mi turno ya que desperdicie mucho tiempo en Rio jeje" – dijo Roberto

-"de acuerdo, pero no sé a qué hora regresara mi Abu, mejor buscare a Bia, hasta luego tío" – Carla se despidió y se fue con los demás

-"ósea que este ladrón ya ha estado aquí desde hace tiempo" – dijo Carla

-"pero qué tal si no es un ladrón?" – pregunto Ian

-"se llevó mi diario" – respondió Carla

-"si pero no sabes si de verdad lo robo o no, que tal si lo tomo un momento?" – dijo Natalie

-"mejor vayamos a buscar a Bia" – dijo Carla

-"conozco un atajo para llegar antes con ella, vamos" – Tiago se puso al frente del grupo

-"pfff si no hay de otra" – Natalie siguió a Tiago y los demás también

* * *

><p>Tiago llevaba al grupo a través de unos manglares, donde anteriormente cortó vuelta para emboscar a Alen, pasaron a través de partes difíciles donde solo había puras lianas y no podían maniobrar bien<p>

-"seguro que es un buen atajo?" – pregunto Ian a Tiago

-"si claro, es el mejor" – dijo Tiago con cierto sarcasmo – "(jejeje claaaaaro que es el mejor)"

-"hay demasiadas lianas y telarañas" – dijo Carla

-"óyeme chamaco!" – Natalie trataba de evadir los obstáculos pero no le iba tan bien – "si nos pierdes te hare perder la conciencia!"

-"Tiago, no sería mejor volar desde más alto y cortar vuelta?" – sugirió Carla

-"si verdad?" – dijo Tiago

-"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya verás cuando nos detengamos!" – Natalie amenazo a Tiago

-"te va a costar las plumas hermano jaja" – Ian se burló de Tiago

-"cállate y mejor defiéndeme de ella!" – dijo Tiago

-"ufff niños…" – Carla comenzó a fastidiarse

* * *

><p>Tardaron solo unos minutos en llegar a las cascadas<p>

-"esperen no sé si mi hermana venia para acá" – dijo Tiago

-"que!?" – Carla se molestó

-"es que la vi venir hacia acá pero, nadie nos asegura que venía a las cascadas" – dijo Tiago

-"pero no hay nada más en esta dirección" – dijo Carla

-"pues solo nos queda buscar a su hermana" – dijo Natalie mientras observaba los alrededores

-"ella estaba muy triste, deduzco que buscaba un lugar para estar a solas" – dijo Ian

-"quizá este en una de las cuevas detrás de la cascada" – Carla atravesó una pequeña cascada donde había una cueva, efectivamente Bia estaba dentro pero…

-"Bia!" – Carla se alegró de verla – "oigan todos aquí esta Bia!"

Los demás entraron a la cueva

-"la encontraste?" – pregunto Natalie

-"si, esta allá" – Carla señalo casi el fondo de la cueva – "Bia!"

Carla le hablo pero Bia no dijo nada

-"Bia?" – Carla se acercó a ella y noto que Bia estaba muy concentrada revisando algunas piedras extrañas que había en el suelo – "wow que tanto es eso?"

-"no lo sé, son muy extrañas, también me encontré esto" – Bia le entrego a Carla 'su' diario pero sin voltear a verla

-"mi diario!" – Carla se alegró mucho

-"sisisi esto es bonito, la sucesora de la tía mimi ya tiene su librito de nuevo, vámonos a jugar ya!" – dijo Tiago

-"idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" – Natalie lo derribo y se abalanzo sobre el para estrangularlo – "respeta a tus hermanas!"

-"ustedes dos ya cálmense!" – Ian ya estaba harto de verlos pelear

-"no le hagas caso Bia, ven vámonos de este lugar a hacer algo divertido" – Carla iba a salir cuando algo llamo su atención

Se acercó a una parte de la cueva donde había cosas extrañas

-"mmmm?" – Carla junto un montón con su ala y se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran… - "pero si son plumas como la que encontré"

-"también las viste?" – pregunto Bia

-"si, tú también?" – pregunto Carla

-"si, vine a la cascada y me senté en una rama, pero de repente vi que algo brilloso entro a la cueva y luego salió una sombra, le iba a seguir pero la perdí de vista" – Bia se levantó – "me acerque a la cueva pero en la entrada estaban esas extrañas plumas"

-"sabes a que especie le pertenecen?" – pregunto Carla

-"al principio creí que serían de algún cuervo, pero estas plumas son muy grandes para ser de un cuervo, así que tome una de mis plumas y la compare con una de ellas y…" – Bia se quedó en silencio

-"y…?" – pregunto Natalie con Tiago siendo asfixiado debajo de ella

-"que descubriste?" – pregunto Carla

-"son idénticas en forma y tamaño, pero su textura es diferente" – Bia le quito una pluma a Carla y la comparo con una de las plumas negras – "mira"

-"oye es verdad, son idénticas" – dijo Carla – "crees que alguien se haya pintado de negro las plumas y nos esté jugando una broma?"

-"por qué una broma?" – pregunto Bia

-"porque esta mañana alguien se llevó mi diario y en su lugar dejo una de estas plumas" – Carla se aferró a su diario, por otro lado Natalie liberaba a Tiago

-"pues no parecen pintadas, se ven bastante naturales" – a Bia comenzaba a emocionarle esto – "les parece si descubrimos quien es el dueño de estas plumas?"

-"claro, me apunto!" – dijo Carla

-"yo también" – dijo Natalie

-"suena divertido" – dijo Ian

-"ooooohhhhhhhh…" – Tiago estaba casi inconsciente

-"el también participara" – Natalie respondió por Tiago

-"muy bien, a juzgar por el lugar, deduzco que es una criatura nocturna así que volveremos aquí en la noche, de acuerdo?" – Bia recogió una de esas plumas y la incrusto en su pecho

-"de acuerdo" – todos aceptaron la idea de Bia

Salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron rio abajo a aguas más tranquilas, pero en el camino se toparon con algo de compañía

-"vaya vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aquí" – dijo un guacamayo escarlata a sus amigos

-"pero si son un grupo de azules y una doble" – dijo otro guacamayo escarlata

-"doble?" – pregunto Natalie

-"doble color sabionda" – uno de los guacamayos se acercó a ella – "pero admito que es bonita, no quieres divertirte con nosotros?"

-"ni loca, eres un patán" – dijo Natalie

-"segura? Por ser de más de un color tienes derecho a salir conmigo jeje" – el guacamayo escarlata se le insinuó

-"ya basta, que es lo que quieren?" – Carla se puso a la defensiva

-"este es nuestro territorio, mejor váyanse de aquí, menos la amarillita" – dijo otro guacamayo escarlata

-"no le digas así!" – Tiago defendió a Natalie

-"con que quieres pelear ehh?" – uno de los guacamayos se dispuso a pelear con Tiago, pero en ese momento…

-"ya basta inútiles, ellos vienen conmigo" – dijo una voz conocida

-"y conmigo también" – esta voz fue más conocida por Carla

-"esa voz…" – Carla sonrió

-"déjenlos en paz" – detrás del grupo de guacamayos escarlata aparecieron Alen y Celtic

-"vamos hermano, solo estábamos jugando" – dijo un guacamayo

-"jugar cuando estamos recolectando? Mejor regresen a nuestro territorio" – dijo Alen

-"aguafiestas, vámonos de aquí!" – el grupo de guacamayos se fue

-"están bien?" – pregunto Alen

-"te hicieron algo?" – Celtic pregunto a Carla

-"estoy bien amor, no nos hicieron nada" – Carla abrazo a Celtic

-"…" – Bia se dio la vuelta para no verlos

-"oye estas bien?" – Alen pregunto a Bia

-"estoy bien…" – Bia aguanto las ganas de llorar

-"no me parece así" – Alen se puso frente a Bia – "oh…"

Bia tenía una cara muy triste y estaba a punto de llorar

-"oye hermano, ve con ellos a donde tienen que ir, yo los alcanzo después" – dijo Alen

-"pero debemos recolectar" – dijo Celtic

-"descuida, ya veré que decirle a mi tío" – Alen hizo señas al grupo de que los dejaran a solas a Bia y a el

-"está bien hermano" – Celtic regreso con Carla

-"Bia, estaremos en la laguna que esta rio abajo, ahí te esperamos" – dijo Carla

-"está bien…" – dijo Bia sin voltear a ver al grupo

* * *

><p>Cuando se fueron, Bia y Alen quedaron solos<p>

-"ahora sí, puedes… contarme que pasa?" – Alen llevo a Bia a la copa de un árbol muy frondoso y se sentó a su derecha

-"no pasa nada…" – Bia tapo su cara con su ala derecha

-"no me parece que sea así…" – Alen estaba a punto de abrazarla pero se detuvo en el último momento – "el volverá, tenlo por seguro"

-"como sabes… que es por el…?" – Bia pregunto entre lagrimas

-"porque no estarías tan triste por otra cosa" – dijo Alen

-"y que tal si fue por una perdida familiar?" – dijo Bia tratando de evadir el comentario de Alen

-"si fuera eso, tus hermanos no estarían tan alegres" – Alen acorralo a Bia con esas palabras

-"…" – Bia bajo la cabeza – "está bien si es por el…"

-"ya verás que él va a regresar, si te ama lo hará" – Alen se levantó y corto un plátano de un árbol que estaba detrás de ellos

-"y que tal si no me ama? Qué tal si no vuelve?" – Bia se puso más triste

-"entonces… la vida tendrá que continuar" – Alen regreso con Bia y partió el plátano en dos – "toma, algo dulce te hará sentir mejor"

-"…" – Bia tomo la mitad del plátano y comenzó a comérselo – "je…"

-"mmmm? Por qué esa expresión?" – pregunto Alen

-"pareciera que fue ayer cuando querías… bueno ya sabes…" – dijo Bia

-"cuando quería que?" – pregunto Alen

-"cuando querías matarme…" – dijo Bia irónicamente

-"oh… discúlpame por eso… estaba loco y desubicado en ese entonces, pero mis padres me ayudaron a destruir mi dolor" – Alen comenzó a comer su mitad del plátano

-"me alegra que vuelvas a ser el pequeño que conocí hace mucho mucho tiempo" – dijo Bia soltando una pequeña risa

-"oye, no soy pequeño! Jejeje… o sí?" – pregunto Alen

-"ammm… aljsdkajdiagdhevhreer" – Bia evadió la pregunta y continuo comiendo

-"oye jajaja no soy pequeño" – dijo Alen

-"es un decir, de que vuelves a ser como eras cuando estabas pequeño como yo" – Bia termino de comer

-"todo gracias a mis padres, sin su ayuda ya estaría muerto…" – Alen termino de comer y dejo caer la cascara de plátano mientras Bia lo miraba – "bueno, creo que ya te sientes mejor"

-"pe…pero…" – Bia no se había percatado en que momento dejo de estar triste

-"te dije que algo dulce te ayudaría" – Alen se levantó – "es hora de alcanzar a tus hermanos y amigos, nos vamos?"

-"de acuerdo" – Bia también se levanto

Luego de eso los dos salieron volando rio abajo, donde se encontraban los demás, ahí pasaron un buen rato divirtiéndose jugando con el agua, tanto que Bia ya no estaba triste, resulto tal y como esperaba Carla

* * *

><p>Pasaron casi todo el día en esa laguna, pero cuando empezó a oscurecer se dispusieron a volver a casa<p>

-"bueno, ya está anocheciendo, debemos regresar con mi tío" – dijo Alen

-"y regresaremos sin recolectar?" – pregunto Celtic mientras abrazaba a Carla

-"recolectar que?" – pregunto Carla

-"es que hace poco nacieron algunos de los nuestros, se supone que los padres deben ir por alimento pero mi tío mando a todos los solteros a buscar comida" – dijo Celtic

-"ya veo" – Carla abrazo más fuerte a Celtic

-"bueno, es hora de irnos hermano, buscaremos aunque sea arándanos antes de que oscurezca por completo" – dijo Alen a Celtic

-"está bien, debo irme amor, te veo mañana" – Celtic beso a Carla

-"cuídate mucho Bia, después nos vemos" – Alen se despidió y luego se fue junto con Celtic

-"adiós…" – Bia no pudo evitar sonreír

-"Bia?" – Carla se le quedo viendo algo extrañada

-"genial! Se ha olvidado de…" – Tiago no termino de decir ya que Natalie lo estaba amordazando (si otra vez xD)

-"no seas imprudente…" – dijo Natalie al oído de Tiago

-"MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM!" – Tiago trataba inútilmente de liberarse

-"bueno, creo que también debemos regreee… no es verdad" – dijo Carla – "debemos ir a la cueva a atrapar a quien tiene esas plumas"

-"es verdad, pero ya es noche, están seguras que volverá a ese lugar?" – preguntó Ian

-"es posible, también pienso que debimos poner una trampa pero… no está demás ir a ver" – dijo Bia

-"entonces vámonos" – Carla se acercó a Bia mientras que Natalie soltaba a Tiago (ooooootra vez xD)

Los 5 alzaron vuelo en dirección a la cascada donde estaba la cueva, era una hermosa noche, corría aire fresco y el cielo despejado dejaba ver la belleza de la luna llena

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a las cascadas vieron que toda el agua debajo de la cascada estaba iluminada como si tuviera estrellas<p>

-"es precioso" – Natalie se maravilló

-"es cierto, como es que nunca venimos aquí?" – pregunto Carla

-"es porque antes no estaba así" – dijo Bia – "vamos a la cueva a ver si hay algo"

Cuando entraron no vieron nada, así que caminaron más al fondo

-"aquí no hay nada, vámonos de aquí ya" – dijo Ian

-"miedoooo?" – pregunto Tiago de manera burlona

-"claro que no" – dijo Ian

-"Ian tiene razón, no hay nada, mejor vámonos" – Bia se dio la vuelta pero instantáneamente se detuvo al ver una figura extraña que estaba en la entrada de la cueva

-"sean bienvenidos" – dijo una voz femenina y elegante

Los demás también quedaron paralizados al ver a esta figura…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este ha sido el capitulo 2 :) espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Les traigo una pregunta, ustedes creen que maltrato mucho a Tiago? es que algunos me dicen que le hago bullying xD pero siento que no, asi que ustedes diganme**

**Sin mas que decir, hasta la proxima!**


End file.
